


Words

by KyryeDuBarie



Series: Kurotsukki Med!AU [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyryeDuBarie/pseuds/KyryeDuBarie
Summary: “I don’t think studying together counts when all you did was throw grapes at me, and debate out loud with yourself about sutures.” Kei chuckles, hand slipping under Kuroo’s arm and around his back. “But I guess you did keep me awake.”------------------Or, There's always an after, sometimes it's good. This one definitely is.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Kurotsukki Med!AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851001
Comments: 11
Kudos: 157





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks!  
> This is the last chapter of the 'main' storyline for this med!Au there may be other little parts to come, but for now, this is it.  
> I had a lot of fun writing this, it's mostly fluff and them finally getting to be happy.

“I can’t believe you don’t own …” Kuroo frowns at the box in front of him. “Like anything! Tsukki how do you live like this!”

Kei scoffs, appreciating the wide expanse of his boyfriend’s shoulders as he roots through the bunch of boxes in his guest room that he never unpacked. This one, in particular, contains one single Christmas garland and two tiny gnomes that he still has no idea where he got and have never seen the light of day. “I moved here this year.” He shrugs. “Besides, I’m sure Rex would try to eat anything I tried to put up.”

“But Tsukki!” Kuroo whines, just as a mass of orange fur jumps into the box and quickly makes off with one of the gnomes. “Ok, I see that, but don’t you want to go and get at least a few things? I know it’s the twenty-second but….”

Kei feels dread climb up his back. No, he’d rather never see a Christmas decoration again if it got him away from being trampled by the holiday crowd. “I don’t really care if it’s not decorated.” He says, sighing and heading out o the room. He looks around his apartment, it does feel a little bare, especially with the way things look at his home this time of the year. “If it really bothers you we can stay at yours that night, no big deal.”

Somehow it’s irritating, rationally he knows that Kuroo doesn’t really care that much. But it’s like Kei just wants to be irritated for a second. He walks over to the couch and curls up there, Rex is happily trying to tear the gnome’s face off on the other side and Kei busies himself watching Tiktoks.

Kuroo takes a while to come out, peering from the corridor for a second before slowly walking to Kei and sitting between him and Rex with his increasingly disfigured gnome.

Technically Kei didn’t snap at him.

He locks the screen of his phone, and stubbornly looks out of the window, the frame is covered in fresh snow, there are little fluffy flakes of it falling slowly past. It barely started snowing yesterday. Kuroo clears his throat, and then a thick arm comes around Kei's shoulders. He thinks about it for a second, but in the end, he lets himself be tugged closer until his shoulder is pressed to Kuroo’s wide chest. “Well, I like Christmas, but I don’t really mind,” Kuroo says, he doesn’t sound mad and it makes relief sweep over Kei. He hasn't been feeling too well and a fight with Kuroo is the last thing he wants right now. “I just thought you might be feeling homesick since your parents are on their trip and all. Then we could decorate, but if you want to just cuddle and eat I'm game too.”

Kei turns to look at him, Kuroo’s eyes are warm, his face open and understanding. “No,” he answers, pressing his body closer to that warmth. “Not really” He amends.

It _is_ a bit annoying that his parents just up and booked a Christmas cruise last January of all things. His father justified it as his mom feeling like the house was too empty, and them being very sure that Kei wouldn’t be making it down to Miyagi always.

He’s actually been free since the twentieth, the attendings are all on holiday and there isn’t anything too urgent. It’s going to be a pain when they go back, Kei is sure there are a bunch of samples waiting for whoever has that clinical rotation in January, because, for Kuroo work has not diminished, like at all.

And then he’s leaving on the thirty-first…

No, _not a good thought_ , he’s been avoiding that thought since they officially got together and he isn't always successful. It must be showing on his face, though, because Kuroo’s brow furrows. “Then why are you sad?” He asks, point-blank and Kei chokes a little.

He’s twenty-six. 

He is twenty-six years old.

And it’s just a _month._

He’s not some clingy high-school girl and he wouldn’t ask Kuroo not to leave even if he could. Which he can't because Kuroo had to write like three articles and two letters to the head of the program in that hospital in Pennsylvania just to get in, even as an observer and Kei isn’t that selfish.

God, when did he get so attached? “I’m just worried about my exam,” He says, to keep Kuroo from prying further, pulling his legs up to the sofa. “I won’t know anything until January, it’s annoying.”

Kuroo pulls his balled up from close, placing a short kiss to Kei’s head. “You aced that and you know it.” He presses a kiss to Kei’s nose. “We studied together, and I aced mine too.”

“I don’t think studying together counts when all you did was throw grapes at me, and debate out loud with yourself about sutures.” Kei chuckles, hand slipping under Kuroo’s arm and around his back. “But I guess you did keep me awake.”

Kuroo smiles than and Kei feels a little bit better, he is being dramatic, it’s just a month. “Well, baby you gave me coffee. I think it counts” He says, tugging at Kei’s legs so they stretch over his lap and pulling him closer. “And let me hang out here, Oikawa was driving me crazy.”

“I really am glad I live alone.” Kei snorts, remembering the pictures of absolutely every surface in Kuroo’s apartment covered in post-its sorted by subspecialty, sometimes many post-its made one large drawing. It’s no wonder Kuroo showed up at his door with a duffle bag and a bunch of books on the first of December, saying he would take Rex’s bed or the couch if he had to.

The older man pauses for a second. “But do you really?” He asks, looking confused for a second. Kei doesn’t answer, because he realizes at that moment that Kuroo has not been out of here for more than his night shifts since then.

And it’s the twenty-second.

Clearing his throat, Kei leans back against the armrest. “I mean, I don’t have crazy roommates.” He clarifies, still keeping Kuroo close.

Kuroo shakes his head, leaning down so his forehead is pressed to Kei’s. 

“I think the cat counts,” he says when their noses are touching and Kei’s feeling that desperate little tug to crush their lips together that never seems to fade with him and Kuroo. “Look,” Kuroo says, lifting out the headless body of the gnome. "He's giving us clues."

“Oh, shut up.” Kei says, smiling a little and leaning up for a kiss.

This is no time to talk about that.

Not when they barely have a week left.

.

.

Oikawa cries out for what seems to be the seventh time. Tetsuro glances at him, the turkey seems to be unburnt at least.

Unlike Oikawa.

“Don’t burn anything important off, it was hard enough for both of us to get tonight off as is.” Tetsuro mulls on it for a second, careful not to chop off a finger while peeling the potatoes. “Besides, if Saeko-sensei gets here and you’re hurt we’re never going to live it down.”

Oikawa glares at him from where he’s sucking on his reddened thumb. “You’re mean." He turns around. "Iwa-chan, he’s mean!” he calls.

Iwaizumi’s voice carries from the other room. “Did you set something on fire again Tooru?”

“No, Kuroo’s mean!” He whines. “And I burned my thumb.”

Iwaizumi is inside soon enough, already carrying the house’s burn kit -because now, Oikawa burns himself a little but his cooking has become somewhat decent, when they first moved in together in their first year of residency, he was more liable to burn himself _and_ the house without making anything actually edible- and grumbling under his breath. “That’s because you’re an idiot.” He says grabbing Oikawa’s hand.

“Mean Iwa-chan, you're supposed to defend me,” Oikawa whines, but he’s smiling as Iwaizumi takes his hand and begins treating the burn. 

Tetsuro looks around at the spread of food, maybe they went a little overboard. This is, after all going to be a six-person dinner. “Are you sure we can eat all this?”

Neither he nor Oikawa have ever set up a Christmas dinner before, and it’s obvious. “You know we can have leftovers, it’s not like I don’t have the night shift tomorrow,” Oikawa says, from where he’s sitting on the counter beside the turkey. “Although it might have been good to have Kenma and Hinata here to help.”

Tetsuro smiles wryly, he already misses Kenma. “Well, Hinata’s mum wanted him home for the holidays, she offered to take us all if it would get him down to Miyagi.”

Oikawa picks at a bit of turkey. “I’m sure she knows how too set up Christmas dinner.”

“I’ll make sandwiches with the leftovers.” Iwaizumi offers, as he finishes with Oikawa’s finger and Tetsuro gets back to his potatoes. It’s a bit weird to be here since he has been pretty much living at Tsukishima’s for the past month.

Although maybe that wasn’t a very good idea.

It was necessary at the beginning because Oikawa turns into this hybrid between an angry beaver and one of those greasy-haired scientists from movies right before exams. He walks around putting post its everywhere and mumbling to himself about surgical technique, and he absolutely despises sunlight.

So yeah.

But then Tetsuro got comfortable and Tsukishima gave him a drawer like it was not a big deal and in the end, he found himself jogging to the hospital every morning since from there he doesn’t have to cross that one creepy neighborhood. Tsukishima also seemed pretty content with it, until Tetsuro got his acceptance letter to the Pennsylvania program, two weeks late.

Enough time for them to have built some measure of comfort between themselves that could be knocked from right under their feet.

If he were to tell Tsukishima that he’s transparent Tetsuro would probably get a pissy, closed off Tsukishima.

So he doesn’t tell the other.

Besides, he’s worried too. Not like he would’ve changed this, it was hell getting that observer spot, and though by virtue of not having his degree homologated he’s not going to get to operate on anyone, he’s sure going to make the experience for what it’s worth.

He had even considered asking Tsukishima out after he came back, or just before, so there wouldn’t be that much to miss -and so he would have time to go lick his wounds in another country if he got rejected-.

But then his exhausted, hungover, 16-hours-on-his-feet brain decided to just blurt it out that night. And he’s not complaining, everything so far has been good, better than good, amazing. If he couldn’t feel Tsukishima growing tenser with each day that passes it would be perfect.

That said, he can.

The mashed potatoes are done, and he goes to change, the air conditioning is not being as crappy today so Tetsuro opts for a blue button-down and jeans. At least he had time to change out of his slacks.

He’s just wondering if he should try to do something to his head when he hears the front door open. “Wow! This is a lot neater than the pictures.” It’s Tanaka’s voice. “Who took down all the post-t’s.”

Somehow, Tsukishima’s mild-mannered brother and she seem to be going steady as well, five months already.

He can almost see Iwaizumi rolling his eyes as he responds. “That would be me Tanaka-san.”

It’s kind of his and Oikawa’s tradition. First-year Oikawa did his beaver-thing, only ten-fold, after having a fight with him and Iwaizumi came to try to talk to him on the very day after Oikawa's exam to find the apartment looking like a terrible mess.

Tetsuro -who had been at Bokuto’s, drinking and crying over his own personal disasters, by this meaning, Daichi- found him cleaning up the hundreds of little multicolored papers while making ramen. By the time Oikawa woke up the apartment was spotless and there was warm food on the table. It was way too sweet and Tetsuro was insanely jealous.

He also didn’t understand back then, But now, now he does, and while he has never dealt with _that_ level of catastrophe from Tsukishima, it would not be a burden. On his way to the dining room, he catches a glimpse of Tanaka sitting on their counter while Oikawa plates the food.

Tsukishima and his brother are helping set the table. They’re in matching knit red and white sweaters. It’s lucky that they have not spotted him, because Tetsuro manages to sneak a photo of the two before the shutter sound totally gives him away. Tsukishima frowns at him.

Tetsuro grins, hands going to his hips. “That was too cute not to take a picture of, who knew you were the ugly sweater type?”

The blond rolls his eyes. “I’m not, mom made them in advance.” He grumbles.

Beside him, Akiteru beams. “She says sorry she didn’t make one for you, since you two just-“ He looks between Tetsuro and Tsukishima. “She’ll make one for you next year.”

“And you’ll have to be in the picture too.” Somehow, Tanaka has managed to swing an arm around his shoulders, even though Tetsuro is almost a foot taller. “Shame.” She struts over to her boyfriend and Tsukishima and tugs them over to the couch, tossing her phone at Tetsuro. “Now you two, smile, I promised I’d send it before it’s midnight where she is,” she says, flopping down on Akiteru’s lap.

The older man sputters. “How’d you get my mom’s number?”

“Oh, don't you worry.” The woman says, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Now smile, and you too, brat, I know your attendings.”

Tetsuro snaps the photo and quickly sends it to himself.

“It’s going to get cold Tetsu-chan!” Oikawa bellows from behind him and Tetsuro turns around.

.

.

His brother and Kuroo’s attending leave in a flurry of giggles.

Tanaka is hanging off her boyfriend's neck. As the door closes behind them she whispers something in his ear and Akiteru goes bright red, Kei really doesn’t want to know.

Kei looks back at Kuroo, who is leaning back on the couch, pulling faces at Oikawa. Kei feels himself smile, feels sedated, and warm, and full. Maybe it’s the wine, but Kuroo looks nice and…

Whatever it is he doesn’t want it to end, or stop.

Oikawa is sitting on Iwaizumi’s lap, arms around the man’s neck, nose bred in the crook of his neck while he sticks out his tongue at Kuroo like a five-year-old. He unhooks one of his arms to tug his eyelid down only he loses his balance and if Iwaizumi wasn’t perfectly fit, he probably would've ended up on the floor.

And Kei laughs, loud, full of mirth.

When he opens his eyes he finds Kuroo staring at him, eyes dark.

Iwaizumi clears his throat. “I think this one should go to sleep.” He says, hooking an arm under Oikawa’s knees. “Else we’re really going to end up in the ER.” He’s the only one who didn’t drink, but Kei can see how affected he is when his and Oikawa’s eyes meet.

“Iwa-chaan.” Oikawa drawls as Iwaizumi lifts him, both their faces flushed. “Take me to bed Iwa-chan.”

Kei can’t help but blush as Iwaizumi carries his boyfriend to the bedroom, steady arms around him.

A door closes, the sound muffled by the distance. Kei looks at Kuroo again, at his tan skin and his dark hair, and the way Kei’s hand is squeezed in his and has been for a while now. The man is the living embodiment of that feeling of being warm, and happy, and having all the time in the world to be that way.

Kei is already leaning towards him when they hear a thump and a cry come from down the corridor. Kuroo laughs. “We’re not getting any sleep tonight.” He says, even as his hands encircle Kei’s waist.

“I have a perfectly empty apartment,” Kei brushes the slope of his nose over the edge of Kuroo’s jaw.

Kuroo sighs. “I have to go in tomorrow.” His voice is breathy.

“I know,” Kei whispers into his ear. “It’s closer, and you have clothes there, you can- you should stay-“

There’s a hitch of breath and Kuroo pulls back, if only slightly. “You don’t mind?” he asks. “I’ll take you at your word, at least until I go-“

Kei buries his face on Kuroo’s shoulder, _that_ he doesn’t want to talk about. “I’m serious.” He says simply. “We have a week.”

Kuroo stands up and offers Kei his hand, he takes it and is brought up on wobbly feet melting into the other’s embrace. “We do have a week.”

.

.

Tetsuro knows full well that drunk Tsukishima is a lot more clingy than his normal self.

Still, he doesn't say anything because he is feeling all clingy and happy himself.

The giddiness from it is probably the only thing that keeps him grounded enough in the User, as it is, the poor driver gets to see Tsukishima mouthing at his neck and making little whines and bright eyes at Tetsuro so he’ll pay him more attention.

Truth is he’s hoping the car seats are not thin enough to rip.

Because he loves his Tsukishima like this, and there’s only so far giddiness can go before it mixes in with lust, and then he is going to be ready to get caught in charges of indecent exposure.

As it is, he and Tsukishima don’t quite make it to the bed, or the bedroom, or anywhere near it.

By the time Tetsuro has managed to turn his key on the door Tsukishima has managed to work his way out of the ridiculously cute sweater, his shirt, and one of his pant legs. At least the apartment is at the end of a hall and the neighbors seem to be preoccupied with their own Christmas celebrations.

He pulls Tsukishima inside, rough and rushed, as soon as the door shuts behind the blond Tetsuro presses him up against it.

Their lips find each other within a second, it’s a well-practiced dance, but no less lustful than the first time they did this. Tsukishima’s fingers are warm, searing and he has Tetsuro’s shirt off before he even realizes. It falls to the floor with a dull sound and is forgotten before even that.

Tsukishima is attacking Tetsuro’s neck with fervor, leaving purple-red marks that sting just the right way.

And it’s too much, one of Tetsuro’s hands snakes inside his hair and tugs those pretty blond curls back, presenting Tsukishima’s face to his. The half-lidded eyes, those pink lips, bruised, and half-open. He kisses him hard then, sucking the blond’s lower lip into his mouth and wallowing the answering moan.

“Couch,” Tsukishima says between kisses. “Couch, Tetsu, c'mon you can carry me.”

And well, he would never deny his Kei, not this. Besides, they do have a bottle of lube between the couch cushions. So Tetsuro bends down and wraps an arm under the blond’s knees, and another around his back.

The blond immediately latches on to his neck, sucking possessively at the juncture of his shoulder and neck, it's so distracting that it almost makes him trip over the carpet.

Finally, they reach the couch, it’s hard to believe that this was where it began, where he first kissed Tsukishima, Tetsuro manages to get a little sentimental as he sets the other man down. All the light they have is what’s softly streaming through the living room curtains, and even in the near-darkness Tsukishima looks beautiful. He’s pale and lean and Tetsuro could just watch him forever lying there with a needy look on his face and a pair of boxers that have long since become tight. They already have a wet spot where he’s surely leaking.

But he would never just look when he can touch, so Tetsuro finds a way out of his slacks, securing his belt in the process, and proceeds to crawl over Tsukishima, feeling more hungry and emboldened by the second. “You’re needy today baby, want me to mess you up?” he asks, smirking at Tsukishima widely.”

His boyfriend gives him a smirk in-kind. “If you can manage that," he says, but he’s shaking in anticipation, hips trying and failing not to jerk up into Tetsuro’s body for some friction.

“Of course,” Tetsuro purrs in his ear, lifting his hand to show Tsukishima the belt. “Hands up.”

Tsukishima obeys quickly lifting his hands so Tetsuro can wrap the belt in a snug figure eight around his wrists, just enough to chafe a little. It’s the way the other likes, and it still surprises Tetsuro just how much his boyfriend enjoys the marks, both the ones he leaves and the ones that are left on him.

Once he’s done, he leans down to press a deep, sweet kiss to the blond’s lips, making sure to lick into his mouth until Tsukishima is whimpering just from the kiss. “Pretty,” he growls.

And then he splays his hands over Tsukishima’s chest, nails digging in and dragging down, making the blond cry out, and arch his back. Just in time, Tetsuro thinks, for him to flip the other over so his front is on the couch, knees pressed into the carpeted floor. “Do you know how pretty you look?” he asks, pressing the whole of his body to Tsukishima’s back, whispering into his ear, while the blond thrusts his hips back.

The friction makes Tetsuro groan and Tsukishima just bucks back harder.

And Tetsuro is feeling devious, he keeps himself pressed up to the blond’s body, hands trailing up his sides, gently, just close to not enough. “I asked you a question Kei.” He says, sucking on the lobe of the blond’s ear. “Do you know how pretty you look all needy like this?”

The blond whimpers, trying to rub against Tetsuro again, but his hips are pinned down by Tetsuro’s weight now. “Fuck you.” He grits out, legs shaking.

Tetsuro laughs, hand coming down to grab a handful of the blond’s ass. “Not tonight, I think you won’t.” He kisses down Tsukishima’s neck, only to lay a bite at the bottom. “Should I take pictures to show you later baby?”

It’s unlikely he’ll say yes, Tetsuro’s doing it more for- “Please.” Comes the whimpering, needy voice and it makes Tetsuro dig his nails into the soft flesh in his hand. “I- you can, Tetsu.”

Wow.

Tetsuro’s hand comes up to turn the blond’s face around as far as he can, he’s blushing all the way up to his ears. ”Are you sure?”

The blond nods shyly. “You can take them on the trip.” He says, looking down. 

Ah, so that’s what it’s about. “If that’s what you want,” Tetsuro whispers laying a kiss on Kei’s cheek and carefully taking od his skewed glasses. He lays them on the armrest. “I’d love to,” he grins, “My own little Tsukki folder.”

“Kuroo!” The man protests and Tetsuro smiles.

“Alright baby.” He says and leans back to blindly look for the light switch and the lube that’s hidden somewhere in the cushions. When light hits the room, he can’t help but appreciate the view once more before reaching into his discarded pants for the phone and snapping a picture.

So, so pretty.

Tsukishima whimpers, annoyed, and turns his head towards Tetsuro to shoot him a glare. “If you’ve forgotten I sweat to god-“

“I could never forget about you,” Tetsuro says, kneeling to press a row of kisses down the blond’s back, reaching a hand around his body to palm him through the -quite wet- boxers.

That’s enough of those, he peels them off of Tsukishima’s legs completely, wanting no obstructions to his sight. The blond moans and rolls his hips back, and Tetsuro figures he has waited enough. He covers his fingers liberally with lube and proceeds to tease them over the cleft of Tsukishima’s ass. “Were you saying?”

“Stop teasing.” Tsukishima groans, struggling against the belt binding his wrists. “Or untie me and let me ride yo-Ah.” He loses whatever else he was going to say when Tetsuro slips one finger in, right past the soft rim, crooking it all sorts of ways that only draw pleasured moans from his boyfriend.

Leaning forward to brace himself on the small of Tsukishima’s back, Tetsuro grins. “You need to speak up baby, I can't understand you.” He says playfully, knowing the other is watching him out of the corner of his eyes. “I really-” He teases the rim of Tsukishima’s hole with another finger. “Need to know what you want.”

“Tetsu, you-“ Again, he slips another finger right beside the others, he can see Tsukishima doing his best not to cry out by biting his lip.

And it’s this Tsukishima that drives him crazy, oftentimes drawing out a side of Tetsuro that he never knew was there. He wants to see that blond whimpering and shaking, completely hazy with pleasure for him.

So that’s what he does, he pins him down ad works him meticulously at opening him up. To the point where Tsukishima’s a melting mess, barely able to say a coherent word or do anything other than strain his hips back on Tetsuro’s four fingers. It’s exhilarating and fills him with a sort of pride. “G-going to- Tetsu, please.” Tsukishima moans. “I’m gonna- I want-“

And Tetsuro goes harder, faster, he has made the blond come untouched before, and he knows he’s close, he just needs a little push, so he leans forward as far as he can, freehand holding the blond over for him, nails leaving crescent indents on the flesh of his ass. “Come shortcake, I’ll fuck you after, hm?” he chuckles. “Just how you like it until you’re so overstimulated I have to carry you to bed.”

And indeed, that’s all it takes, Tsukishima's hole spasms around his fingers, and he comes with a drawn-out shout into the night. Luckily the sofa’s in leather because they’d have had to get it reupholstered a few times by now if it wasn’t.

Tetsuro grins, and snaps a picture.

Then he finally, finally rids himself of his too-tight boxers. Tsukishima’s still shaking and whimpering from his orgasm, and he tenses when he feels Tetsuro’s warm hand spreading him open. “I’m going to fuck you now love.” He says, and all he gets is an eager moan of assent.

He pushes into that warm wet heat, that pulses around him. Tsukishima moans, loud and unabashed from the overstimulation, but he still starts pushing back, a little too far gone, desperate. “Please, Tetsu, want-“ he braces his bound hands on the couch.

As if he could stop now.

Tsukishima feels amazing, he smells amazing, he becomes an amalgam of everything that has ever been perfect for Tetsuro to enjoy. And Tetsuro doesn’t contain himself, he fucks the blond hard and fast, flipping him over once he’s cum again only to see the wrecked look in his eyes and the way he calls out to him.

And when he comes, he makes sure to surround him, to press his mouth to the blond’s and not stop kissing him until his own thighs are shaking the effort.

It takes a moment for him to get his bearings and offer his arms to the blond so that he can carry him to the shower. Sleepy, Tsukishima accepts, wrapping all his limbs around Tetsuro with a contented sigh. “Can we do that again?”

And Tetsuro can only grin as he carries his boyfriend to the shower.

.

.

So, Tetsuro's stuff is all packed and ready. He's not taking much anyways, he's going to be in scrubs for basically the whole month, there's no point bothering with formal clothing and stuff.

Actually, most of his suitcase is filled with differently colored closed-crocs and sneakers.

Outside, the sun is already setting and it's snowing viciously.

Tsukishima is enveloped in a blanket on the couch, head propped on his hand while he reads some random article on his phone. He has been since a while ago when Tetsuro told him that he didn't need help packing up.

Mostly because it would have ruined the surprise if he saw Tetsuro picking the sweaters.

He figures this is just as good a moment to give them to him, seeing as his lovely boyfriend is sulking visibly, lip pushed out into a pout.

It probably also has a lot to do with the fact that Tsukishima didn't get to travel back home for the holidays, and Tetsuro hasn't had that much time these days, seeing as his department doesn't really stop for holidays.

Tetsuro walks over, grabbing the pile of hoodies and leaning over the top of the couch to press a kiss to Tsukishima's temple. "Pouty," he says, before rounding the couch an setting the pile of clothes down on the blond's lap.

Tsukishima turns to look at him. "What is this?"

"They're sweaters." Tetsuro grins. "Mine. For you to sleep in." He reaches out to cup Tsukishima's cheek. "I even put in the one I confessed to you in. You've seemed worried about the trip and I wanted to remind you I'm still gonna be there for you."

Golden eyes shift between his face and the pile of sweaters, and then Tsukishima's hands come up to clutch at the fabric. "Oh-" he exhales, long and hard. "Thanks." he blinks a couple of times and lets his head fall on Kuroo's shoulder. "I'm not worried."

Tetsuro pulls him close. "Well something's up, don't tell me it isn't, you're not even being defensive." Tsukishima stiffens for a second, Tetsuro can feel he's about to speak. "I know we moved fast, if you think we shouldn't keep this up, I'm not going to be mad." He says, closing his eyes. "I mean, I'll be sad but I'm gonna understand."

"Is that what you want?" Tsukishima asks, then sighs and there's an arm being swung around his middle. "And no, it's not. I-"

"I don't want that either," Tetsuro says. "And if the thing is that you're afraid that either of us is going to get all anxious or commitment-phobic-y, I feel it too."

It's not like he hasn't thought about it, and this- this matters enough for him to have even thought of trying to change the month. Even knowing that, short of him being mortally ill, it would've been impossible. He feels the blond smile a little where he's pressed up against Tetsuro. "I was thinking more along the lines of not talking and ending up in a fight we don't even know the reason for."

Tetsuro sighs. "We have before, haven't we?" he squeezes Tsukishima's shoulder affectionately. "But I think we've gotten a lot better at it, haven't we?"

"I mean, yes but- I mean, If you wanted-" Tsukishima looks up, frustrated. "I'm not exactly good with these things, I might go all mean on you and that's not fair. If you wanted some time-"

"I already said I don't." Tetsuro huffs, using his free hand to turn Tsukishima's head towards him. _"I_ might go all silent on _you_ , or I might get jealous, or blow something out of proportion." He sighs. "Normally I would want time. But I'm happy with you, and it's just a month."

A silent second passes, and then Tsukishima laughs, throaty and a bit wet. "You're right." he laughs, burying his face in Tetsuro's chest. "You're right, I've just been freaking out. I wish we had a little more time."

"I know." Tetsuro presses a kiss to the soft hairs at the top of Tsukishima's head. "But I'm gonna bring you the biggest berry dessert I can find, and a bunch of souvenirs."

"Ok," Tsukishima mutters, hugging him tighter. "You'll help me eat that though, you're making me fat."

Tetsuro laughs, dragging the other's chin even higher up. "Babe, you don't gain weight, if anything you're making me eat three times the desserts than I used to."

"You work out." Tsukishima leans up to peck at his lips. "You can handle the extra sugar." He smiles a little. "Thanks for the hoodies Tetsu."

"I’ll expect a bunch of pictures," Tetsuro says leaning down to kiss him. "Of you in the hoodies, and the ct on the hoodies and everything you can send. I'll miss you Kei." And he clings just a little tighter than he needs to his boyfriend. He’s just as terrified as the blond, to be sincere, but the one thing that makes him feel better is making Tsukishima feel better. Something at which he's just getting better with time.

Tsukishima's going to drive him to the airport, but it's still a long while until tomorrow. "I'll miss you too."

And besides, it’s only a month, he believes they can make it.

.

.

January is freezing, and sad, and filled with dead people.

Although maybe those last two aren't so related to January but to Kei's life. After all, he was the one that only decided to try to make something of his feelings, a little more than a month before Kuroo's big trip to Pennsylvania, and also while he was quite drunk.

But well, that did work in his favor so he can only be a little mortified and upset at his own decision.

There's a fourteen-hour difference between there and Tokyo, which means that he has barely talked to the other in the twenty days that have gone by since Kuroo left.

So, Kei is sad because he went from practically living with Kuroo for a month to talking to him twice a week when it's either criminally early or very, very late for at least one of them. 

And he's surrounded by dead people because his first rotation for the year is forensic pathology -and on his very first day, the other resident forgot to tell him to tie of the colon, so that was a good way to start-. It's not like it's bad but he likes the lab better and he's had to get to know a bunch of new people, including some friend of Oikawa's who keeps on calling Kei 'Kuroo's boyfriend'.

And it's not like that's a lie, he just- He misses Kuroo, and he can't use work to forget that he misses the other if he's so often being reminded of how much he loves-

The Kidney cyst he has been trying not to burst, explodes, leaving his gloved hands a dripping mess.

Yeah, January sucks.

_**FROM: TETSURO-18:13** _

_Just got out of a 3A repair._

_Hands own the biggest I've seen_

_It was like_

_mango-sized Tsukki_

_It sucks so much that I don't get to actually operate. D:_

_Are you heading home now? It's almost seven over there, right?_

Kei sighs and hurries to finish with the abdominal organs then removes his gloves and goes to wash his hands. He glances at his last assignment of the day, a bit dizzy from the smell of the morgue.

_**FROM: ME-18:30** _

_That sounds nice._

_You really can't do anything? I thought that would be more like, fake red tape._

_I'm finishing up with my last one._

_But I still have to close him._

_**FROM: TETSURO-18:43** _

_Ha! I wish, but no._

_No STEPS no cutting._

_I'm so happy I have ER as soon as I get back._

_Aw, ok, do you still wanna try the call at 5?_

_well, your 5, my 8_

_**FROM: ME-19:12** _

_OMW home now._

_Yeah, and Oikawa's leaving that month, isn't he?_

_It's fine, just call me. I'm not sure my alarm will wake me up._

_**FROM: TETSURO-19:20** _

_'Kay, eat dinner, real dinner._

_I have to go in now._

_I'll call, don't worry._

_See ya shortcake._

_**FROM: ME-19:25** _

_Ok, mom, I will._

_Rex keeps sleeping on your hoodies._

_I think he misses you._

Kei slumps back on the soft leather of the driver's seat of Kuroo's car.

Rex is not the only one that misses Kuroo.

But at least it's only going to be ten days more of driving this car that always feels like the seat is too far to the front and doesn't feel like Kuroo without the mess on the backseat.

Ten days and life will be normal, whatever normal is now.

.

.

Tsukishima has deep, deep purple bags under his eyes, and they're a little bloodshot. Probably because it's five in the morning in Japan and his residency generally allows for him to get up later than this.

"Hey, honeypops." Tetsuro grins at him, and his grin only widens when Tsukishima's eyes narrow. That sleepy frown is one of his favorite things ever.

"You're a menace and your hair is getting long." The blond grumbles, the side of his head is pressed snugly to the fluffier pillow of the bed. "You look feral. Why do I get up early for you?"

Tetsuro chuckles, lifting the coffee cup to his lips. "'cause I'm your boyfriend, who you miss very much." Tetsuro knows that because, though Tsukishima has tried to hide it, his walls are low with Tetsuro. Besides, he has gotten way more midnight texts than usual from someone who 'values his quality sleep'. He's sure that the blond thinks he's not noticing, but Tetsuro has always been good at hour conversion -Kenma did take that exchange year in California- so he knows they were all sent at hours when Tsukishima definitely should've been sleeping. "And I do need a haircut. I've never let my hair grow longer than this, anything further is unknown territory."

"Rex misses you more than I do," Tsukishima grumbles. "He won't sleep on your pillow, and he keeps asking for treats then won't eat any I buy." He lifts his head a little. "Please do, I'm not taking you back if you come home looking like you're in a death metal band."

"Aye, aye Sir, will do." He hums around the lip of the cup. "Kei, darling." He bites his lip. "You're wearing my old college sweatshirt. Not that I'm complaining, I know how you sleep."

Tsukishima huffs. "Shut up. It's comfy." His eyelids look heavy, and Tetsuro can tell by the little, irritated sigh he makes that he's about to fall back asleep. "You're not getting it back."

"Oh, so you don't wanna know that I found you long socks that are actually going to be long on you?" He says with a devious smirk that Tsukishima probably can't properly appreciate since he's not wearing his glasses, and his eyes are also almost fully closed now.

The blond's eyes snap open, the computer screen really doesn't do them justice. Not the honey flecks around his pupils, nor the pale brown of his lashes. "You went looking for thigh-highs for me?" His cheeks darken. "Kuroo!"

There his Tsukki is. "Hey, you're gonna love them, and they're going to look amazing on you," He praises, and it only makes his boyfriend flush redder. "And your legs aren't going to be cold anymore since you won't wear pants."

"Oh, please!" Tsukishima huffs, nose wrinkling. "I'm wearing pants right now. It's fucking freezing, I couldn't sleep without them."

Tetsuro frowns, confused. "Why? It was also very cold in December and you didn't seem to ha-" Tetsuro feels his grin spread wider. "Are you missing me in bed Kei?" He asks, and Tsukishima groans, turning on his back, looking a little exasperated though he's smiling slightly.

"You're embarrassing." He groans, hand going over his eyes, obscuring the top of his head. "And it's a lot colder now, It's not my fault I can't- you got me used to it!"

"Aww, Tsukki, you can just say it." Tetsuro teases. "I promise I won't tell." He stretches over the laptop to grab for his new keyring. "I miss you too. A lot actually, I even got this little one because he reminded me of you," he says, proudly showing off the small dinosaur keychain.

And Tsukishima bursts out laughing, deep, and high, and sweet. "That's so incorrect!" he laughs again, pretty, long-fingered hands hiding his mouth. "Why does he have glasses?" And Tetsuro can't help it, he laughs along with him, at least until the blond turns his head to the side, fondness plain in the look. "Fine, I miss you too. Now get that away before I start wondering how it even stands on those thin little legs."

Tetsuro just dies inside a little. "I'm getting you one!" He threatens. Mostly because of how in love he is and how he never thought they would end up here. But also because he's very, very far away when he really wants to be in that bed, nose buried in that place where Tsukishima's shoulder meets his neck, that place that smells wonderful, that feels like home. He takes another sip of his coffee and does his best not to let his voice shake. "See, not that hard."

"Stop being smug." Tsukishima snaps, all red-cheeked.

From then on the conversation drifts to Tsukishima's rotation -and how it's fun but some things just smell, a lot- and the fact that Tetsuro has been suturing fruit as of late, seeing as he doesn't get to operate.

"Fuck!" Tsukishima jumps, taking note of how clear the sky already is in the window behind him. He tears the covers off like he's on a time trial, and he reaches for his glasses on the night table. "I'm late."

Tetsuro sighs, leaning forward on the table. No more, soft, morning Kei, it seems. "Don't let me stop you shortcake," He says, finishing his coffee, just as he remembers something else. "And the treats Rex wants are the purple salmon ones with the calico kitty on the top of the package. I love you!"

The blond freezes for a moment, eyes wide, doe-like. "I- you too," he blurts out, stunned, even as he's clearly running for the bathroom.

It's so awkward that it's cute.

He doesn't need to say it, Tetsuro knows.

Then the connection cuts off, the screen goes black. Tetsuro gathers his dishes and stretches up, his spine cracks satisfactorily. And he figures he could make this an early night. He's tired and feeling all giddy now. In a little more than a week he's going to be in that bed, and there's an awesome surgery for him to watch tomorrow.

.

.

By the time it dawns on him, Kei has gone through most of his current case's intestines.

In his defense, he didn't even have time for a cup of morning coffee and he still was late. Which in turn got him assigned to the case with multiple abdominal, gunshot wounds.

Which is good, and can be fun, but also requires a whole lot more of documentation, and stopping a lot -degloving, noting down the details, he's not going to go around with papers stained with who-knows-what, and then he has to input everything in the computer- because he has to log every wound in the intestines and every entry and exit wound. Then he has to formulate a hypothesis about what wounds belong to which bullets, and how many bullets, and-

He hasn't had time to think, not really.

So he only realizes when he finds the inner border of exit wound number five.

Still, he can't throw everything to the wind, so he's left to simmer in his thoughts until he's finally done and all the bullet wounds are logged into the system. Then and only then, he takes his gloves and apron off and goes out to the little courtyard where everyone goes out to escape the smells.

The morgue is so cold, it's supposed to help with the reek. And right now the outside world is just as cold. Kei's hand shakes as he pulls his phone out of the back pocket of his scrubs. Quickly, because he's in danger of freezing his fingers off, he dials Tadashi.

He answers at the second ring. "Tsukki? Is something wrong? Are you hurt?"

Kei blinks. "I just- I just called you to freak out."

"Oh." Tadashi heaves a relieved sigh. "You never call me, well, I'm on my break. Go ahead, freak out."

Kei has to fight back a chuckle. "Well, now I don't want to freak out," he says annoyed. "Why did you have to assume I almost died or something?"

"Tsukki, you didn't even call me when you got appendicitis." Tadashi reminds him, with that voice that says he's not done bringing that up. "You called your booty call."

"Who is a surgeon!" Kei huffs, rolling his eyes and plopping down on the edge of one of the flowerbeds that fill the courtyard. "And you had just had a night-" He can hear Tadashi laughing on the other side and it only adds to his irritation. "Look, my break is not that long, and the only other person I can call about this is Hinata." He snaps. "I don't want to do that, so stop playing with me!"

"Oh, ok-" Tadashi snickers. "I was just pulling your leg, Tsukki. Besides, the booty call turned into a very, very awesome boyfriend. So, shoot."

Kei has to take a deep breath before he gets too agitated and blurts- "I haven't told him I love him." Oh, he blurts it out anyways, whatever, no one else is out here and at least it's Tadashi. "He's told me like a hundred times. I don't think I've said it back once I-" He stumbles over his words and ends up choking on his own spit for his trouble.

There's a moment of silence before Tadashi starts laughing like a gobsmacked hyena. "Tsukkiii! I thought we were past this!" He keeps laughing for a good thirty seconds more, while Kei stews in his embarrassment. "I'm sure he knows. But I mean, you know you should tell him, right?"

"I know." Kei grumbles, fingers clutching at the edge of the flower bed. "It's going to be weird, though, and I'm probably going to freak out-"

"Then do it when he's back." He can almost see Tadashi rolling his eyes at him. "He's waited two and a half months, he can wait for two weeks more."

"I'll still freak out." He grumbles.

Tadashi sighs. "He'll know what to do. You just tell him." Tadashi laughs a little again. "Really... Oh, my break is over. I'll come to your place with pizza later and we can plan your big confession."

"This is not high school volleyball." Kei groans pushing himself to his feet. "I want cheese border."

"You'll get it, leave that to me."

.

.

There _is_ a plan.

There is a _plan_.

It's going to be quiet and nice, just what Kei can handle so he doesn't say something else or freak out or end up looking like a complete lunatic. 

Though Kuroo knows he can be a complete lunatic at times anyway, so he's not that sure why he's still this nervous.

The man just lived with him for like a month, he saw Kei before his first residency exam, he doesn't get weirder than that, neither does Kuroo.

But then he left for a month.

Kei never told him that he- Oh god, he sucks so much at this boyfriend thing. 

That voice in the back of his heads that sounds suspiciously like Tadashi berates him in the back of his head. Right, he's trying to be good at the boyfriend thing. He's picking Kuroo up at the airport and all.

And it's a pretty cheery Saturday morning, the sun is shining softly and right off the snow.

Besides Kuroo is a weirdo that sleeps well inside airplanes -he sleeps well anywhere, it's apparently a general surgery thing- so Kei expects him to be as chipper and shiny as the day he's arriving to. Kei has tried to match that feeling, he's wearing the deep purple sweater Kuroo gave him for Christmas, and light wash skinny jeans that the other has praised several times.

The plan is to go for breakfast somewhere nice and then hopefully go home and cuddle because Kei is beat, he had to stay late last night and he hasn't been sleeping that well anyway. Then, at some point, they'll be comfy and sleepy and Kei's going to say it quietly and calmly, then find something to hide his face in because- holy hell this is the first time he even-

Well, that does explain why he sucks at the boyfriend thing.

Kei takes a deep breath just as his phone buzzes in his pocket, he scrambles to get it.

**_FROM: TETSU-10:28_ **

_Getting my suitcase baby._

_Be out in a minute._

There are already a few people trailing out of the arrivals door, so Kei stand sup so Kuroo can see him better. He didn't bring a sign or anything, didn't think he needed to, it's not like Kuroo left for a year or something. And Kei's pretty distinctive, he's almost two meters tall and very, very blond. 

Kuroo should find him just fine.

Only he doesn't, he comes out of the door with his hair still too long, wearing a hoodie and sweatpants, looking like all Kei has ever wanted. He's looking down at his phone, and Kei can feel his phone start buzzing in his hand, but he doesn't put it up to his ear, instead, he shoves it in the pocket of his jeans. 

There is a plan.

There was a plan. 

The older man sees him approach, thankfully, because Kei doesn't usually run in public places, and he almost slips and lands like some sort of drunk idiot at his feet. 

Instead, strong arms catch him right out of the air, bringing him to stand right in front od Kuroo. "Whoa there, you're gonna hurt yourself," Kuroo says, laughing, arms wrapping around Kei's middle.

Kei's chest feels tight, he meets Kuroo's gaze, the older man's eyes are just as filled with emotion as Kei's chest. "You have a mullet." He breathes out, arms coming up to hook around Kuroo's neck, fingers playing with the overgrown hair. "I thought you were getting a haircut."

"Nah, I wanted to see your reaction." Tetsuro grins at him. "Besides I thought you might dig it."

Kei scoffs. "Of course I don't." He smiles fondly down at Kuroo. "We're taking you to get it cut tomorrow. "

Kuroo's eyebrows rise. "Why tomorrow?" He asks, but he already knows. The smugness of the grin on his face says it all. "You must not think it's that bad then. I could wear a leather jacket, you kn-"

Kei manages to roll his eyes at him, even as he shuts Kuroo up with a kiss. He's almost laughing into it too, Kuroo looks amazing in anything, including a leather jacket. But the mohawk has to go, if it's not him, then Oikawa will surely sneak into the apartment and give Kuroo abuzz cut in his sleep, regardless of what he or Kei want, and that would be a shame so...

There's a soft hum against Kei's lips, and his eyes snap open to find Kuroo's, which are also wide open, taking in every detail. "I love you." He says against the other's lips. 

"I know," Kuroo smirks, wide and wicked. And Kei can't help but roll his eyes. He's about to snap back with something witty, he doesn't know what, but something always comes up with Kuroo. "I love you too, shortcake."

It's final, it's there, and Kei had planned to apologize for not saying it sooner. But that doesn't feel necessary right now, he's sure that Kuroo knows, anyways. 

They stand like that for a couple more seconds, until some old lady with a huge suitcase and a cat carrier almost knocks Kuroo to the ground. "C'mon, you must be hungry," Kuroo says, grabbing Kei by the hand and pulling his suitcase along with his free one. 

"Starving." Kei concurs. "And I was promised dessert."

"Well, I couldn't get you cake," Kuroo explains, squeezing his hand playfully. "It would have gotten all smooshed and dry on the flight. But I did get you some kickass chocolates from this tiny little shop- And the long socks!"

Kei scoffs. "Can you only think of the long socks?" he rolls his eyes at Kuroo. "And here I was planning on going to the movies or something in the afternoon."

"I'd rather have you for myself." Kuroo turns to smirk at him. "But I'll take a drink after, you once promised to take me clubbing, and then you never did."

"I didn't promise, I said I went to clubs in college." Kei shoots back. "And that I don't, anymore, because of that thing Yamaguchi mentioned." But I'll take a drink."

They reach Tetsuro's car, knowing that any drinks to be had are likely going to be that one bottle of rose that Tanaka gave them for Christmas.

At the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it, I hope you all liked it and I'd love to hear what you thought! Your comments make my day as always.  
> Thank you everyone for letting me geek out for so long and being so supportive :3 :3
> 
> Love, Kyrye.


End file.
